The Orphan Detective
by awesomest99er
Summary: It was originally meant to be a Layton Bros. version of The Magic Thief, but then I took out all the magic and made them solve mysteries instead... Lucy is an orphan who gets taken in by a detective named Alfendi. She's very suspicious of his partner, Justin Lawson. Is Lucy correct or just imagining things?
1. Chapter 1

Apparently, orphan thieves make great detectives. Or people with daddy problems. Even full-blown criminals! Just be careful. Steal from the wrong person and you can get into a world of trouble... Or a world of mystery.

The streets of London were too foggy, cold, and rainy for anyone to want to be outside. But I had no choice. I was an orphan, you see. It was either outside or in the orphanage. That place was terrible. I was walking on the sidewalk, looking for either my next meal or something to buy my next meal with.

And then I saw the man. He had a long dark coat, a walking stick, and that curl on his head. Somehow it was still sticking up with all the rain. I walked up behind him without making a sound and pick-pocketed him, using my quick hands. He continued walking like nothing happened. I slipped into an ally and looked at what I got.

It was a magnifying glass, and a pretty fancy one, too. I heard the man's foot steps. I put pocketed the magnifying glass before he could see it.

Prof- wait, I didn't call him Prof yet. Al- No, I didn't even know his name then... Ahem. _The man_ said, "Girl."

He was going to say something else, I knew it. I was in deep trouble. Or so I thought.

"You look hungry. How about we go to the cafe nearby?"

Oh. Well, that was a yes. I nodded.

The man nodded. I followed him nervously. "My name is Alfendi," said the man. "And your name?"

It's not a good idea to tell someone your name if you just stole something from them. I didn't say anything.

We sat down at a table in the cafe. Alfendi ordered us some dinner.

"You never told me your name," he remarked. I just shrugged. I wasn't planning on telling him my name, either.

The waitress put down two plates. We started to eat dinner.

"I was going to say," Alfendi said, "you're lucky I wasn't someone else. If I were, I could have cut your hand off or something like that. I don't even know..."

I spit my water back into my cup from the shock. Cut my hand off? Who would do that? I mean, there are some pretty weird people, but I didn't know anyone who would do something like that... Wait. He must have known I stole his magnifying glass.

"I think you would make a good detective," continued Alfendi. "You know the way a criminal mind works. So do I." His hair was red when he said that last sentence. I stared at him, but his hair was that dull purple-grayish color again.

"Wot are you saying?" I asked timidly.

"I would like to take you under my wing and teach you how to become a detective." Alfendi nodded. "That's why I want to know your name."

I blinked. A detective? Well, that _did _seem like fun. "Okay," I replied. "And my name is Lucy."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_I found a girl on the street today. Orphan? Seems like it. She would be a great detective, I think. I'm going to take her to my house and see if she can. Justin will be confused, though. Also, she saw my "Potty" side for just a few seconds. She looked confused, but not scared. That's a first. I got a letter from my father today. Not sure how to reply. This is what it says:_

_Dear Al,_

_Hello! How are things going in the detective business? Do you think I could visit you sometime soon? Or maybe you could visit me, if that's more convenient. Please don't be mad at me, Al. I beg of you._

_Love,_

_Your father, Hershel_

_Of course I don't want him to visit. I'm still not sure if I should even reply._


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up early the next morning. It was really bright outside. We rented a room for the night and I didn't know where Alfendi went. I headed downstairs, and there he was. This fellow was odd. He knew I stole his magnifying glass, but he just asked me if I wanted to work with him. And then there was that time when his hair was red only for about a minute. How did it even do that?

Alfendi was sipping some tea all casual. I was still a bit suspicious of that man. I sat down and we ate some muffins.

"Today we're heading back to my house," Alfendi said.

I nodded.

"There I can show you the works and everything."

"By the way," I said, fishing the magnifying glass out of my pocket. "Here you go. Sorry I stole it."

"It's quite alright," he said, putting it back into his coat.

Very suspicious... I tried to shake that feeling off. After all, he _was_ going to let be be a detective with him.

After paying the waitress, we went outside. Alfendi and I walked until we saw a large and creepy-looking house. It gave me the chills. We went inside the house.

"Al? Oh, you're back already!" A strong-looking man came out from a room. He had on a dark coat too, but it looked more evil on him. The man was chewing on a toothpick, and for some odd reason, his right eye was closed. I blinked and looked up at the man. He was shorter than Alfendi, but Alfendi was pretty tall.

"Hello Justin," Alfendi said.

"Who's this?" Justin went down on one knee so his eyes were at my level. Justin smiled like you would to a little girl, like a really little girl. "Adopted a child, did you?" he asked Alfendi, glancing in his direction.

"No, I just decided that she could work as a detective."

"As a detective?" Justin asked, standing back up. "You can't be serious."

"Actually, I am." Alfendi rubbed his chin. "She knows how the criminal mind works."

"It seems like I'm the only one who doesn't," Justin joked. "What's your name, little girl?"

I hated being called little. Thirteen years old wasn't little. It was actually considered a teenager. Still, I answered him: "I'm Lucy."

"What a beautiful name. My aunt was named Lucy, too."

I laughed nervously. Justin creeped me out more than the house did. I wanted to ask him about his closed eye, but I felt like I might offend him or something. He looked like a bad person to get mad.

"Lucy, why don't I show you my office?" Alfendi asked. "I want to teach you a few things before anybody can come and ask for us to solve a case."

I followed him up the stairs and into a room. He taught me about forensics people, gut feeling, and all that kind of stuff. Apparently detective work mostly relies on gut feelings. I was a bit confused.

"Do you think you understand it now?" Alfendi asked.

I nodded. Well, I only sort of understood it, but still...

"Good. This town has a lot of crime."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Lucy will definitely make a good detective. She seemed kind of disturbed by the presence of Justin. He was acting nice, though. Maybe she just doesn't like strangers... Or knows something I don't. No, Justin's pretty trustworthy. I sent a reply to my father. This is what I said:_

_Dear Father,_

_I am really busy. I've just hired someone to help out at the detective agency, too. Who knew there was so much crime in London?_

_From,_

_Alfendi_

_I wasn't sure how to answer his question about visiting, so I just didn't answer it. Hopefully he won't press the question. Not sure how "Potty" will react._


	3. Chapter 3

A police officer came into the house. "Al? Justin? I need a - Oh, who's this?" The man looked at me. I would say the man looked down, but he was only about a foot taller than I was.

"That's Lucy," Alfendi answered before me. "She's working with Justin and me."

"Interesting." The man scratched his white mustache. "Well, Al, I have a case for you." He handed Alfendi a file. "Another murder. Strange, isn't it?"

"Thank you, Scott." Alfendi said. "We'll see if we can find out what happened here."

"I sure hope you can!" The police officer went away.

Justin took a look at the case files first. Then he gave it to Alfendi and I to read.

Justin said, "Weird what crimes people have the audacity to do." He put his hands in his pockets and looked really nervous. I was a bit suspicious but decided maybe he knew one of the suspects or something.

But there weren't any suspects. Alfendi didn't find it shocking, only annoying.

"Gah! How many crimes will there be with no suspects in them?!" His hair was red.

"Sir? Are you alright?" I asked. It didn't feel right calling him "Al" or "Alfendi."

"Right. Sorry. I'm fine, Lucy." His hair was purplish again. "You don't have to worry about me."

"Are you sure? Your hair was red!"

"It's fine," he replied. "By the way, you don't have to call me 'sir.' Don't feel like you have to stick to formalities or anything."

I rubbed my chin. "Well then. Since you're showing me how to do everything, why don't I call you 'Prof'?"

"Well, I'm not sure my father would approve. He's an actual professor at a university..."

"But you said not to stick to formalities," I said. "Prof it is then!"

Alfendi put a hand to the back of his head. "Let's just get on with the case, I suppose."

We drove to the scene of the crime. It was fairly close-by. The crime scene was a room in an office building surrounded by tape that said **"Crime scene! Do not cross!" **many times. Justin looked more nervous near the crime area, and Prof looked more nauseous. I should be the one looking nervous and nauseous, being new to the crime-solving business and all.

And there was a lot of blood. A man was lying on the couch with a knife sticking out from his back. Also, there were a bunch of scars on his right forearm. That was fishy.

The cops didn't really take me seriously. I looked like a street rat. I didn't even have shoes, just knee socks. And a normal kid with parents and a home still wouldn't be anywhere near a crime scene. Maybe this wasn't a good idea.

We looked around the crime scene. The more we investigated, the more nervous Justin looked.

"Justin, are you quite alright?" Prof asked. "You look like you saw a ghost!"

"I'm fine," Justin replied.

"Are you sure?" Prof inquired. "If you're sick, you can go home and take some medicine."

"I'm fine," repeated Justin.

"Sus," I muttered under my breath. "Dead sus."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Justin has been acting weird lately. Especially with these serial killings. Oh shoot, I forgot to tell Lucy that it was a part of a serial killings! You can tell if it's the same one because each victim has weird scars on their right forearms. Oh well. So far, no letters from my father. I just hope he doesn't drop by unexpectedly. Not even I know what could happen with my split personalities. Lucy saw "Potty" again, but she just asked if I was alright and looked kind of confused. Lucy is either very brave or not smart at all. I would like to think she's very brave, though._


	4. Chapter 4

Even Prof couldn't figure it out. Justin was still acting odd.

"Are you alright, sir?" I asked.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Justin laughed nervously.

"Okay..." Yes, there was definitely something weird going on.

"This is another part of those weird serial killings, Justin," said Prof. He pointed to the mark on his arm. "See?"

"Oh wow." Justin looked closer. "Whoever is the cause of this is clinically insane."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Prof asked. "You look sick. You should go home, I insist."

Justin nodded. "Okay, I guess. Bye." He left the scene of the crime.

"Dead fishy," I said, crossing my arms.

"You think so?" Prof rubbed his chin.

"You don't?" I replied.

"Well, he _has _been acting strange lately," Prof said. "During most of these serial killings..."

"Serial killings?!"

Prof nodded. "I forgot to tell you. If there's that scar on the arm, it's part of the serial killings. An interesting case, don't you think?"

"Sickening, more like," I replied.

Prof shrugged. "Near the beginning of the serial killings, Justin was fine. But now... Maybe he's seen too many murders. The last couple of cases were quite gruesome, I must say."

The police officer from earlier came in. "Hey - wait, where's Justin?"

"He got sick and had to return home," answered Prof.

"Oh. That's too bad. Is this part of that weird serial killings?"

Prof nodded. "We have no suspects, strangely. These are getting harder and harder to solve..."

"Well that's really weird," said the officer.

I wondered if it had something to do with Justin acting weird. Probably not. After all, it was wrong to be suspicious of someone you work with, right?

"Hopefully you can figure it out soon," the officer remarked. "This killer might wipe out the whole population!"

"Do you think you could pull fingerprints from summat?" I ventured.

"Oh yes, that's why I came here," replied the officer. "Forensics gave a reply. There's no prints whatsoever on anything, not even the knife!"

"This killer is a good one," Prof said, his hair scarlet.

The officer looked scared. I was just intrigued.

"There's nowt good about killers," I said. This red-haired Prof was kind of creepy, but I also found it a bit annoying.

"I didn't say that," replied Prof. His hair was still red.

"Wot's even going on here?" I asked.

"I'll explain it later," the officer said to me.

"No... I can explain it." Prof's hair was purple again.

"Eh-up, now I'm completely confused." I crossed my arms.

"Sorry about that. It's split personalities, you know. That other me, the red-haired one, Justin called it my 'Potty' side. I'm currently the 'Placid' side now. I didn't think of those nicknames..."

I giggled. "Potty."

Prof put a hand behind his head.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Well, now Lucy knows about my split personalities. Also, she knows it's a serial killing. Lucy's very suspicious of Justin. I must admit, something wrong is going on, I think. Justin acts weirder each case we do. I might be suspicious of him, too. Just a little bit. My father sent me a letter:_

_Dear Al,_

_ How are you doing, Al? Who is this person you hired? Does the person know about your... condition? I can't wait to meet them._

_Love,_

_Hershel_

_"Can't wait"? That sounds bad. I tried to ignore that but I gave a reply. This is what I sent back:_

_Dear Father,_

_I hired a girl named Lucy. I think she's an orphan, but I didn't feel like bothering her about it. She might find it a touchy topic to talk about. Yes, she knows about my condition. She's completely fine with it. Lucy looks about twelve or thirteen, I don't know._

_From, Al._

_What will my father think, hiring a little girl?! Wait, I shouldn't compare myself to my father... These cases are messing up my mind, too!_


	5. Chapter 5

Justin was alright the next day. And look at that, nobody was murdered that day.

Alfendi was still looking at the evidence he gathered from the last murder, but he couldn't get anywhere with it.

Somebody knocked on the door. Justin went to get it.

I didn't recognize the person. He was about as tall as Justin, and tan like him, too. The man looked kind of like an older fellow. He wore a top hat, an orange turtleneck, black pants, a black jacket over it, and some shoes. I didn't pay much attention to him.

"Al?" Justin called.

Prof came town the stairs. He currently wasn't wearing his black overcoat, revealing a blue and red striped turtleneck.

"Hello Al," said the man with the top hat.

Instantly, Prof's hair turned red.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Justin, tugging at the bottom of his jacket.

"Al and Hershel have an... icy relationship," he replied.

"Oh."

"Hi," Prof replied. It looked like he couldn't see through his hair, but I wasn't sure.

"So, is this the girl working with you?" Prof's dad looked down at me kindly. "I'm Al's dad, Professor Layton. You're Lucy?"

He knew me?! I nodded.

"I heard there was a lot of crime going on," Professor Layton casually said to his son.

Prof shrugged. "There's some weird serial killings going on, and they're impossible to solve."

Justin put his hands in his pockets, looking really nervous. He's at it again. Justin was definitely up to something. Maybe he had something to do with why it was hard to solve those cases, but that was still pretty unlikely.

There was a long awkward pause. I finally had to break it by saying, "So, what's yer job?"

"I'm a professor for archaeology at the Gressenheller University," he answered, nodding awkwardly.

Another awkward silence. I wondered why Prof didn't like his dad.

"Well... I just wanted to stop by..." Professor Layton tilted his hat. "Have a nice day." He left.

"That was certainly awkward," Justin said.

"Ugh..." Prof's hair was purple again. "Sorry about that."

"I didn't know he was coming over," remarked Justin.

"Me neither." Prof rubbed his chin.

"How come you don't like your father, Prof?" I asked.

Prof put a hand behind his head. "It just feels like people compare me to him a lot, sometimes even in a bad way. That's all."

"Oh." I scratched my arm.

"Do you think you'll be alright, Al?" Justin asked. "I haven't seen Potty for that long in one day!"

"I think I'll be fine," replied Prof. "So long as we don't see him again."

For some reason, it creeped me out how he acted like there was a complete other person.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_My father visited today. It was really awkward. I managed to not say anything extremely rude, but I did stay as my "Potty" side for a long time. Justin acted nervous when I was talking about the serial killing. Maybe he knows something I don't. Since Lucy is naturally suspicious of him, maybe I could ask her about her ideas. We might be able to figure out something with the two of us - or I suppose the three of us._


	6. Chapter 6

"Lucy, why do you feel suspicious of Justin?"

I was posed with this question. "Well... I dunno." I didn't want to say anything because Justin could overhear me.

"Don't worry, Justin won't hear you. I convinced him to take the day off. Personally, I'm starting to get a bit suspicious of him, too."

"Oh." I nodded. "Well, he just always seems like he's up to summat. And it's only when anyone mentions those serial killings."

"I've picked up on that too." Prof rubbed his chin. "Do you think he could be working with the criminal?"

"Give over!" I gasped. It kind of sounded like we were gossiping. "You think it's possible?"

Prof nodded.

We didn't get a case that day, so I helped Prof clean up the place. It was really dusty in some places.

"Prof, do you really think Justin could be up to something?" I asked, wiping the windows.

Prof shrugged. "I can't tell for certain, but it seems like it."

"Maybe he's in cahoots with the crook behind it all," I ventured.

"Possibly." Prof rubbed his chin.

"Hey Prof, were you born with spit personalities?" I asked. I had never seen anyone with split personalities, you see, so it was pretty interesting to me.

"I don't think I was, no. Come to think of it, I have no clue how I got my split personalities. I just remember it was after... After I got shot." Prof put a hand behind his head.

I was probably straining on Prof's split personalities. Darn it. I should be more careful with the questions I asked! We continued cleaning until the place was spick and span. Prof and I had nothing to do, then. Prof went to his office. What he was doing there was anyone's guess. I looked around the library.

I opened up a large book about some type of thing that ended with "ology" to see what it was about. A thin papery book fell out of the larger one.

"By 'eck!" I put away the large book and picked up the smaller one. It was called _Brainwashing_. "Eh-up! Wot's the Prof doing with this dodgy book?!" I decided to ask the Prof outright. So much for being careful about the questions I asked.

"Prof? Prof?!" I ran into his office without knocking.

"Yes?"

"Why is this book on brainwashing in your library?!" I demanded, slapping the book down on his desk.

"Brainwashing? What? That's not mine." Prof frowned and opened the book.

**J.L.** was written in the cover.

Prof and I looked at each other. The only person who came here with those initials was Justin Lawson.

"That fiend!" Prof's potty side exploded. "What did he have this for?!"

I rubbed my chin just like Prof did. "The only way to know for sure is if he told us. Do we question him like a suspect?"

"We should." He was normal again. "Tomorrow we can ask about it, if there's no cases to solve."

Of course, there two more murders the next day. We didn't have the time to ask about the weird book. I wondered if Justin could possibly be the murderer, seeing how he acted all strange. He was either working with the murderer or doing the murdering himself.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Lucy found a book on brainwashing. I'm pretty sure it's Justin's. Now we just need to figure out why he has it and why he keeps acting nervous around the serial killings. I know Justin doesn't have a fear of blood or anything like that. He was still kind of jumpy with a killing where a person died from poisoning. There was absolutely no blood. Lucy was right to act suspicious of Justin._


	7. Chapter 7

There were no cases the next day. Finally, we could ask Justin about the brainwashing book. I decided to let Prof do most of the talking.

"Justin, we found this book in the library." Prof gave him the brainwashing book. "We believe it's yours."

"Why yes I -" He looked shocked. "You found this in the library? I could have sworn I threw it out."

I glanced up at Prof nervously. What if his potty side got mad and something terrible happened? Maybe he was already thinking about it.

"What did you even use that for, anyway?" Prof casually asked.

"Oh, um, nothing." Justin laughed nervously. He shoved the book deep into his coat pocket. It probably got crumpled up a bit.

Prof shrugged and went to his office. I was surprised. He just let Justin go? Without questioning him more? Well, I had a plan for that.

"I know that you used it for something," I said. "It's okay if you tell me. I promise I won't tell Prof - I mean Al." But my hands were in my pocket, and my fingers were crossed.

Justin rubbed his head. "I don't know what you're talking about," he lied.

"You're lying, clearly. Did you use the book for some criminal thing? 'Cause then I guess it's okay if you don't tell."

"No, I assure you I didn't use it for anything illegal," Justin said hastily. "I just wanted Al to forget -" He cut himself off, realizing he was starting to confess.

"Forget wot? Wot 'appened?" Now I was just curious.

Justin sighed. "Four years ago... Al was shot. I just wanted him to forget it all."

"Give over!"

Justin nodded. "I never thought that this book would create his whole placid side."

"Wait, placid side?! You mean to say that his potty side is the original Prof?ve"

"Shh, I don't want Al to hear," Justin said.

I nodded. Still, something wasn't right about what Justin was saying. I could just tell. And I had to tell Prof about it... But he would be freaked out. It didn't seem like he knew exactly how he got his split personalities. Even I thought placid was the original Prof.

The next day, I went into Prof's office.

"Prof?" I whispered. "I need to tell you summat, but keep your voice down." I closed the office door.

"Yes?"

I whispered everything Justin told me, then ended with, "Don't yell or he might hear you and Justin doesn't know I'm telling you all this."

Prof nodded, biting his lip. His hair was red. He was clearly trying not to say anything at all.

"Do you remember getting shot?" I whispered.

Prof shook his head. "I just remember waking up one day in a hospital," he whispered. "I didn't remember why."

"That's weird," I replied. "Well, now we only have one other thing to figure out."

Prof nodded. "We should continue with that... tomorrow."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_I learned that my "potty" side is the original me. Lucy got it from Justin. He had that brainwashing book and used it to make me forget when I got shot - but I have no idea that I got shot. I guess it worked, then. Why didn't my father tell me?! Well, he was driving me home and kept looking at me in a weird way. I guess that's why. But he still didn't tell me what was odd! I don't know how Lucy managed to get the answer from Justin. I suppose she's a really good detective, then. I would ask Justin more about i, but then he would know that Lucy told me and that might end badly. I guess I should just wait. Tomorrow Lucy and I might try to find out more about why Justin has been acting so strange. Lucy's been unearthing lots of secrets when she came here! How odd._


	8. Chapter 8

We got another case. Justin called in sick that day, so we were the only ones to solve it. The murder was part of that serial killings, of course.

"Hmm, now we have more evidence than the usual cases..." Prof rubbed his chin.

I wondered what this could mean.

"Well, we could probably solve this case more easily," Prof said. "It's odd..."

We drove to the crime scene. Finally, there was a real case I could help Prof with.

The man was strangled to death by some rope deposited outside of his house. Prof managed to pull some prints from the case, revealing the killer didn't have gloves on. We got prints from all the suspects. Prof and I found the suspect easily and put him in jail. (The details of the investigation really aren't important.)

"Why are all t' other cases so hard?" I asked.

Prof rubbed his chin. "I'm not sure. It probably has something to do with Justin acting nervous, but I'm not sure how..."

I noticed Justin's coat was still on the coat rack.

"He left this," I said, pointing to the coat. Maybe I could find something from it! I put my hand in the pocket. There was a whole lot of papers in it. I took out the papers and checked the other pocket. More papers.

"That's strange," Prof said.

We went over to the living room and put down the papers on the coffee table. Prof unfolded the larger pieces of paper and I separated the smaller ones. It was all kinds of pieces of evidence, statements, and all the pictures of the suspects.

"Give over!"

"So that's why he's been acting strange." Prof managed to keep completely composed.

"Hiding evidence? He should be arrested!" I looked at the pictures. The person we arrested was a suspect during lots of the cases.

"He will be arrested, but not immediately." Prof rubbed his chin like he usually did when he was thinking. "We shouldn't act like we suspect him yet. I have a plan."

Justin returned to work the next day.

"Good news, Justin," Prof said. "We finally solved those serial killings."

Justin blanched. "You did?" He muttered something under his breath.

"Wot's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." Justin scratched his forehead.

"You've been acting very strange lately," Prof remarked. "Has something wrong been going on in your personal life?"

"No, no, it's fine, really."

"You left your coat yesterday," I said, giving it to him.

"Oh. Thank you." He patted the pockets. "Hmmm, where are those papers?"

"You mean these?" I held up the stolen evidence.

"Oh no..."

Eventually, Justin admitted everything. We learned a lot more than what we suspected. He was with the killer, yes, and threatening to tell the police if the murderer didn't kill certain people. Justin would make it harder to solve the crimes, too. I guess it was part of the deal. Justin was definitely arrested. Also, he told Prof about how he got shot and everything. I found it quite shocking.

And I had a permanent position as Prof's assistant.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Ah-ha, I knew Justin was up to something! He was with the killer the whole time! And now I sort of know what happened when I got shot, too. It was strange. Apparently Justin really wanted me to forget that moment for some reason. I sent a letter to my father:_

_Dear Father,_

_Justin Lawson was with the man behind the serial killings. Can you believe? Also, I learned that my darker side is the original me. Shocking._

_From, Alfendi_

_I don't know if I want him to visit or not, now. I mean, I (placid) am fine with it, but... You know._


End file.
